Couldn't
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Junhong ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. 'jangan tinggalkan aku' bisakah dia mengatakan kata-kata berakhir pada sosok Daehyun? DAELO FANFICTION DAEHYUN X ZELO RnR juseyooooooo


**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Couldn't**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong**

**Genre : a lil bit sad, romance maybe. Dll..**

**Lenght : oneshot**

**Warning : still typo, not EYD, shonen-ai, BOYXBOY, don't like with my pair? Don't read.**

**A/N : Daehyun punya Junhong tapi Junhong punya saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini terinspirasi dari lagu LeeSang feat Jeng In yang judulnya Boy Who Can't Leave And Girl Who Can't Break Up. **

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Junhong ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. 'jangan tinggalkan aku' bisakah dia mengatakan kat-kata berakhir pada sosok Daehyun?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**.**

**.**

Junhong bukannya sudah tidak mencintai Daehyun lagi. dia mempertanyakan hal itu berulang kali dalam hatinya.

Masihkah kau mencintainya seperti dulu?

Dan jawaban dihatinya adalah sebuah keheningan cukup panjang. Junhong menetapkan hatinya. mungkin ini perasaan jenuh sesaat. jantungnya masih berdegup cepat bila mata mereka bertatapan. Tapi... ada rasa kesal dan.. jenuh. Kesal karena mata itu tak lagi bisa menenangkannya.. jenuh karena.. dia yang selalu bersikap datar.

Junhong menarik nafas panjang. memasukan jemarinya kedalam kantung sweater yang dipakainya. Hembusan angin menemani keheningan yang tenang. Semburat jingga disekitarnya membuat tubuhnya menjadi hangat. Keadaan yang sepi bisa membuat Junhong mendengar bunyi riak air yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"hey kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Suara cukup berat itu mengejutkannya. Junhong memalingkan wajahnya hingga menemukan wajah tampan itu berada disampingnya, sedang menatap dengan senyuman yang menghiasi.

Junhong membalas senyuman itu cukup baik. kelopak matanya menutup segala pandangan Daehyun pada matanya, Junhong lebih memilih menatap tanah dibawahnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertatapan dengan Daehyun.

"baru 15 menit" itu jujur.

Hembusan nafas lega nampak terdengar dari pemdua disebelahnya.

"syukurlah, aku kira kau sudah menunggu lama"

"aku sudah terbiasa menunggu mu. jadi aku tahu kau pasti akan telat. Lagi.." suaranya tenang, Junhong mengepalkan jemarinya yang berada dialam kantung sweater cukup kuat.

Terkesiap. Daehyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Mengatakan kata maaf pun terasa percuma, karena itu adalah hal yang selalu dia lakukan bila bertemu Junhong. entah meminta maaf karena dia telat datang, karena membatalkan janji mereka, atau mungkin karena harus pergi saat mereka sedang berkencan. Junhong pasti sudah bosan dengan kata maaf yang selalu dia katakan. Tapi.. sekali lagi..

"aku minta maaf" kata-kata itu keluar

Tatapan lelah nampak terbaca dalam iris bening yang kini tengah menatap lurus dihadapannya. Memperhatikan matahari senja yang mulai turun, Junhong menggertakkan giginya. Dia kesal..

"bisakah..."

"tidak"

Daehyun langsung memotong ucapan Junhong.

Daehyun meletakkan tangannya dikedua bahu Junhong. memutarnya hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Junhong tetap tak mau menatapnya. Nampaknya tanah dibawahnya lebih menarik dari wajah Daehyun.

Dengan hati-hati, meletakkan ibu jarinya didagu Junhong dan mengangkat wajah itu hingga kini menghadapnya, walau iris bening itu masih bersikukuh menolak menatap matanya.

Daehyun menekan ibu jarinya pada dagu Junhong,

"sudah kukatakan bukan?" suaranya dalam. Seolah memohon dalam nadanya.

.

.

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.." Daehyun langsung menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

Junhong bahkan tak membalas pelukan Daehyun.

.

.

.

Junhong memainkan pinggiran cangkir dengan jemarinya. Mengusap berkas bibirnya yang terlihat pada beningnya cangkir yang masih bersisi setengah americano. Junhong menjilat bibirnya, merasakan rasa pahit kopi masih terasa dibibirnya. Pahit.. dia suka pahit. Karena dia terbiasa meminum kopi dan merasakan kepahitannya. Junhong lebih memilih kopi dibandingkan minuman manis macam soda atau milkshake. Junhong lebih menyukai sensasi saat dia meminum kopi. Membuatnya bahkan tak bisa tidur, dan junhong yakin jika nanti malam dia tidak akan bisa tidur hingga matahari terbit.

"sudah ku katakan agar kau tidak memesan kopi, Junhong-ah"

Junhong tersenyum kecil "urusan mu kah?"

Daehyun menarik nafas panjang, duduk tepat dihadapan junhong dan mencoba membuat sebuah kontak mata. Namun lagi-lagi, junhong menolaknya. Meletakkan tas laptopnya pada bangku kosong disampingnya. harusnya dia mengambil tempat duduk disamping junhong, pemuda manis itu sudah menyiapkan kursi itu untuk daehyun. namun nampaknya, daehyun memberik jarak padanya.

"maaf aku telat" gumamnya.

Junhong mendengus "aku sudah terbiasa hyung.. jika kau tiba-tiba menghubungi ku dan berkata jika kau tidak bisa datang pun aku sudah terbiasa"

"aku memang selalu telat, tapi... itu semua bukan kemauan ku" ujar daehyun nampak lelah.

"jika kau memang benar-benar menyayangi ku, kau seharusnya lebih memilih aku dibanding pekerjaan mu!" nadanya tenang, walau ada sedikit nada membentak.

"ini tidak menyangkut masalah rasa sayang!"

"tentu saja ini bersangkutan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu?!"

"Cukup Choi Junhong!" daehyun menatap tajam pada wajah junhong yang mematung.

Daehyun tak mengerti kenapa hubungan mereka menjadi sesulit ini. kesibukan membuat junhong dan dirinya menjadi sering terlibat sebuah kesalahpahaman. Sering bertengkar, bahkan daehyun menekan kuat-kuat keinginannya untuk teriak dan memarahi junhong jika pemuda manis itu bersikap berlebihan. Seperti saat ini mungkin..

"tapi setidaknya kau tidak meminum kopi lagi, kau tidak akan bisa tidur nanti malam"

"bukankah ada kau yang akan menemani ku?"

Daehyun menatap mata junhong, kelam bening itu tengah mencoba menelitinya.

"aku harus bekerja"

Junhong menyipitkan matanya "kau tidak pernah ada waktu untuk ku, hyung"

"aku selalu menyempatkan waktu ku untuk bertemu dengan mu!"

Sedikit emosi karena daehyun selalu berbuat apa saja agar dia bisa bertemu junhong, namun hanya dipandang seperti itu oleh junhong.

"kau tidak pernah menghabiskan liburan bersama ku. akhir pekan pun kau tidak pernah bisa keluar dengan ku untuk sekedar menonton film atau berjalan santai ditaman. Kau selalu bekerja! Hidup bukan hanya untuk uang hyung!" tubuh junhong sudah tegak dan kini jemarinya menggertakkan cangkir dalam genggamannya hingga berbunyi cukup keras. untung saja dia tidak melempar cangkir itu ke lantai.

"kenapa kau menjadi egois seperti ini?" tanya daehyun tajam.

"a,apa?" junhong membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya rapat. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca bening disampingnya. mengamati pantulan wajahnya dan pantulan tubuh daehyun didepannya. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan, seolah ingin meraih tubuh daehyun walau hanya pantulannya saja..

"selalu menunggu mu hingga hampir 6 jam lebih. Menanti mu untuk datang ke rumah ku saat hari ulang tahun ku. berharap kau datang pada hari jadi kita diatas atap apartemen. semua itu harus aku tekan kuat-kuat saat mengetahui jika kau tidak bisa datang. Lalu kini siapa yang tidak bisa mengerti?" penjelasan itu membuat daehyun menahan nafasnya sesaat.

"aku kecewa, hyung.. tak tahukah kau?"

Junhong mengangkat tangannya kala daehyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"jangan minta maaf" gumamnya.

Daehyun hanya menatap sendu pada junhong. ingin sekali rasanya dia memeluk junhong dan mengungkapkan segala kesalahannya. Namun, junhong nampaknya tengah membuat jarak dengannya. Terbukti dengan junhong yang bahkan tidak menatap matanya saat sedang berbicara.

Karena hanya kata maaf yang bisa dia katakan pada junhong. karena daehyun tak bisa lagi mengerti bagaimana iris bening itu berair dan memendam segala rasa kesalnya. jujur, daehyun membenci keadaan ini. dimana dia tak mengenal junhong dan dia sendiri pun tak mampu mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun tetap menatap paras manis didepannya, memperhatikan bagaimana lentiknya bulu mata itu berkedip dan mencegah air matanya turun. Ingin sekali dia bertanya, apakah mencintainya sesakit itu?

Daehyun mengambil tissu dalam kotak tissu didekatnya, dia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengusap daerah sekitar mata junhong yang basah. Junhong menghindar, dia menepis lengan daehyun dan lebih memlih mengambil tissu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"aku hanya membutuh kan mu, hyung.."

Daehyun meremas tissu dalam genggamannya.

"kita terlalu jauh, aku tidak bisa memasuki kehidupan mu, dan kau tak pernah mau memasuki kehidupan ku" junhong mengusap sudut matanya dengan tissu "kau tidak mengijinkan ku untuk masuk dan mengerti mu"

"aku membukanya untuk mu" jawab daehyun tipis.

"tapi kau tidak membiarkannya selalu terbuka! kau membukanya sesaat lalu kau menutupnya kembali!"

"begitukah... aku?"

Daehyun tak pernah mengira jika junhong telah memandangnya seperti itu. junhong tak menjawab pertanyaan daehyun. dia lebih memilih untuk menatap pantulan wajahnya pada kaca disampingnya.

Mereka hening cukup lama, segala bising dan gerakan disekitar mereka seakan tak mengusik kediaman mereka. nampak menikmati segala keheningan tanpa berniat membuka percakapan. Mereka tengah berperang dengan fikiran kalut dan juga resah. Hingga suara lembut milik junhong bersuara dan memecahkan keheningan.

"hyung...

.

...tak bisakah kita.."

"tidak" dengan cepat memotong pembicaraan junhong. dia selalu tahu apa yang akan dikatakan junhong jika wajah pemuda manis itu sudah menampakkan tekad yang kuat pada wajahnya.

Junhong menggigit bibirnya "aku lelah, hyung.." junhong perlahan berdiri, melangkah pelan meninggalkan daehyun yang terdiam sambil mengepalkan jemarinya kuat.

"aku juga lelah, junhong-ah" desisnya

.

.

.

Ini sebuah kejutan, kala junhong mendapat daehyun berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Junhong mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

"Hey" daehyun mencubit pipinya.

Ini bukan halusinasi atau mimpi. Junhong tersenyum kecil. mempersilakan daehyun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Junhong melangkah menuju pantry dan menyiapkan minuman. Daehyun berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan melepaskan sweater yang membungkus tubuhnya. duduk disofa berwarna cream lembut dan mengamati kedaan rumah junhong. ini bukan pertama kalinya daehyun berkunjung ke rumah junhong. semasa dia masih kuliah, dia sering bermain dirumah junhong dan berbincang dengan kedua orang tua junhong.

"rumah mu nampak berbeda dari terakhir aku kesini" ucap daehyun .

"umm.. papa mengecat ulang ruangan ini dan menambahkan beberapa furniture" ujar junhong sambil duduk disamping daehyun.

"ah.. dulu berwarna biru bukan?"

Junhong mengangguk sambil meminum kopi dalam mugnya.

"aku sedang menyukai warna hijau, bagus bukan?"

Daehyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk, mengelus kepala junhong.

Junhong membalas senyuman daehyun "kau.. tidak bekerja, hyung?"

"tidak" jawab daehyun cepat.

"waw... sebuah keajaiban"

Daehyun tertawa kecil, mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada sofa. Junhong melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling mengadahkan kepala mereka untuk melihat internit berhiasakan gambar-gambar tokoh kartun yang sengaja junhong pinta untuk berada disana. Orang tua junhong selalu menuruti segala keinginan junhong. jika junhong berkata dia ingin rumahnya di cat dengan warna pink seluruhnya. Maka orang tua junhong akan mengabulkannya tanpa protesan. Mungkin.. karena junhong merupakan anak tunggal mereka.

Diam-diam, daehyun menggenggam jemari junhong. junhong mengesampingkan wajahnya dan melihat pada wajah tenang daehyun. tangan daehyun hangat..

"ada sesuatu yang terjadi? sesuatu yang buruk?" tanyanya sambil mengesampingkan tubuhnya.

Daehyun menggeleng "mungkin... aku hanya merindukan mu"

Tubuhnya seakan dialiri listrik. Junhong mengigiti bibirnya, dia gugup. Senyuman terlihat diawajh manisnya.

"sebentar lagi juga kau akan meninggalkan ku dan kembali pada pekerjaan mu" ucapnya cukup yakin.

Daehyun mencubit pipinya "aku akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan mu. ayo kita berkencan"

Junhong mengerjapkan tertawa. Sudah lama daehyun tak mendengar tawa junhong. dan ini sungguh membuatnya tenang.. membuatnya ingin terus menerus mendengar tawa itu disekelilingnya. Melihat keseriusan pada wajah daehyun membuat junhong berhenti tertawa dan menatap dalam pada mata daehyun.

"kau serius, hyung?"

Dengan mantap daehyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Karena junhong yang saat itu tengah diberi tugas oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk menjaga rumah dan tidak diperbolehkan keman-mana membuat acara kencan mereka cukup bermasalah. Daehyun mengalah dan akhirnya menghabiskan hari itu dengan menonton film di rumah junhong, dikamar junhong tepatnya. Lalu mareka akan bermain game dan menghukum yang kalah.

"kau kalah" daehyun menunjuk junhong kala televisi flat dihadapan mereka menampakkan kata-kata 'lose' pada jagoan junhong.

Junhong mengacak rambutnya kesal "padahal tadi aku sudah memang, kenapa sekarang kalah?"

Daehyun menepuk punggung junhong.

"baiklah.. cepat lakukan"

Diwajah daehyun sudah terdapat noda spidol yang junhong buat. Garis cukup panjang didahi dan nama Choi Junhong dipipi bagian kirinya. Hukuman yang junhong buat padanya.

Daehyun mengambil spidol dan membuka tutupnya. Junhong memejamkan matanya dan menunggu rasa dingin menyapa wajahnya. Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya, ujung spidol tersebut sudah menyentuh pipi junhong hingga membuat sebuah titik diwajah putih junhong. namun gerakannya terhenti, daehyun malah dengan hati-hati mengusap titik spidol tersebut hingga hilang dari kulit junhong.

Daehyun sangat jarang bisa melihat wajah junhong dari dekat seperti ini. dia tidak bisa membuat wajah junhong terkena noda sedikitpun. Junhong membuka matanya dan melihat daehyun yang sedang serius mengusap pipinya. mereka terlalu dekat. Bahkan junhong bisa mencium aroma parfum yang daehyun pakai.

"kau saja yang membuatnya sendiri" daehyun menyerahkan spidolnya ketangan junhong "aaa tidak.. kau buat saja diwajah ku lagi"

Junhong menumpukkan tubuhnya dengan lutut. Tangannya yang satu lagi menangkupkan wajah daehyun. daehyun mendongak kala junhong mengangkat wajahnya untuk menghadap pada wajahnya yang lebih tinggi dari daehyun.

"haruskah aku membuatnya disini?" tanya junhong sambil mengelus pipi sebelah kanan daehyun.

"dimana saja" jawab daehyun. dia sedang mengamati dengan seksama pada mata junhong. jarang-jarang junhong menatapnya begitu serius sekaligus lembut seperti ini.

Junhong tersenyum kecil, bukannya mencoret wajah daehyun dia malah merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi daehyun. katakan sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan bibir junhong menyentuh kulitnya?

Tangan daehyun bergerak demi berada disamping pinggang junhong dan meremasnya. Junhong masih menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi daehyun. bahkan junhong sedikit membuka katup bibirnya dan membiarkan segala hal yang berada dalam fikirannya terjadi begitu saja.

Daehyun mencoba menyentuh dagu junhong dengan bibirnya. merasakan halusnya kulit junhong.

"kulit mu terasa semakin halus" bisik daehyun.

Junhong mendorong daehyun cukup kuat, dan daehyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat semburat merah dipipi junhong.

"a-aku akan buat makan siang" ucapnya gugup sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis.. mengusap pipinya dan merasakan basah saliva junhong yang masih berada dipinya... betapa dia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Mereka kini tengah melihat matahari senja yang mulai tenggelam ditaman dibelakang rumah junhong. dengan secangkir teh dan juga makanan kecil. junhong memainkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang membuat bangku kayu yang mereka duduki berderit karena kelakuan junhong.

"hari ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat" ucap junhong sambil memakan biskuit rasa pisang.

"karena kau menghabiskan waktu mu dengan ku"

Junhong mendorong lengan daehyun "mungkin juga.. bisakah kita seperti hari ini lagi, hyung?"

Daehyun diam sesaat "akan ku lakukan untuk mu, apapun"

Kunyahan junhong berhenti "tidak.. kau harus bekerja"

"kau benar" daehyun menatap lurus "uang bukan segalanya.."

Daehyun memegang kedua bahu junhong dan membuat mereka berhadapan. Daehyun tersenyum sambil mencubit pelan pipi junhong. junhong tersenyum hambar. Dia merasa bersalah karena membuat daehyun menjadi kehilangan semangatnya untuk bekerja.

Daehyun mendorong punggung junhong hingga kini junhong berada dipelukannya.

"aku tahu aku adalah seorang kekasih yang buruk. Mengabaikan mu, bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahun mu. tak pernah mengingat kapan hari jadi kita. Selalu telat dan membuat mu menunggu.." Daehyun menarik nafas dalam.

"tapi aku selalu memikirkan mu.. disetiap kesibukan ku aku selalu bertanya pada diri ku sendiri 'apakah dia baik-baik saja?' 'apakah dia makan dengan baik?' 'apakah dia selalu memikirkan ku seperti aku yang gila memikirkannya?'.." suaranya mulai bergetar. pelukan Daehyun pun semakin kuat.

Junhong terkesiap, tubuhnya bergetar. baru kali ini Daehyun nampak mengungkapkan segala perasaanya pada Junhong. Daehyun adalah orang yang pendiam, saat mereka bersama, Daehyun lebih memilih berkutat dengan laptop atau tab nya dan bergulat dengan pekerjaannya. Mereka saling diam.

"kau tahu mengapa saat aku bersama mu aku selalu lebih memilih bekerja dan mengabaikan mu?"

Junhong menggeleng kecil dalam pelukan Daehyun. baru saja dia memikirkan hal itu.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis "karena saat didekat mu lah fikiran ku bisa tenang. Aku bisa lancar berfikir tanpa resah dan khawatir memikirkan kedaan mu. karena kau.. berada disamping ku"

Mata Junhong mulai berair.

"aku terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan jika aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. aku terlalu bingung mengatakan semua resah ku pada mu hingga kau menganggap ku orang yang dingin dan tak peduli dengan mu" Junhong mencengkram kuat kemeja yang dipakai Daehyun.

"aku bisa gila satu hari tanpa melihat mu.. kau tahu, setiap habis pulang dari dari kantor aku selalu berada didepan rumah mu dan menunggu mu menatap langit dari jendela kamar mu. melihat mu adalah suatu kebutuhan untuk ku. walaupun aku lelah aku butuh tidur saat itu juga, tapi melihat mu membuat ku kembali tenang"

Junhong memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk menatap langit sebelum tidur. Walaupun mungkin malam itu sedah hujan lebat, Junhong selalu membuka jendela kamarnya dan menatap pada langit malam yang tenang. Mereka biasanya bertemu seminggu dua kali, dengan Junhong yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan Daehyun yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Daehyun selalu menatapnya dari luar.

"my dream was to become your future"

Junhong memeluk erat tubuh Daehyun. fikirannya yang sempat ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka meluap tak tahu kemana. Menggumamkan kata maaf sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Daehyun.

Junhong seharusnya sadar jika dia memang tidak akan bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini dengan Daehyun. seburuk apapun Daehyun, sekesal apapun Junhong pada Daehyun, walau Daehyun selalu mengabaikannya, membatalkan kencan mereka.. rasa cintanya memang sudah terikat dengan Daehyun. hanya dia merasakan rasa hambar tapi rasa itu kini sudah tak ada lagi karena Daehyun telah menyembuhkan rasa hambar itu.

"jangan tinggalkan aku" bisik Daehyun.

Junhong mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam menjadi saksi kedua pemuda yang kini tengah berpelukan. Saling menguatkan hati masing-masing, berharap rasa dalam hati mereka tetap ada dan tidak terkikis.

Dua orang yang saling mencintai.. yang tak bisa mengatakan kata berakhir dan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.

Tapi seharusnya mereka sadar, jika..

.

.

Love is temporary, love and breakup are friends..

Break up goes together with love..

.

.

.

Oke.. akhirnya mereka ga jadi putus kok.. entah.. tiba-tiba kefikiran banget sama lagu ini gara-gara Gary yang bilang lagu ini cocok buat dia sam Jihyo. Jadi penasaran, dan ugh.. the songs is good. So addicted.

Diakhir kata.. Let's friend and RnR juseyo..

Ah.. untuk yang nunggu Can't be Love.. mohon ditunggu dan diminta kesabarannya. Lagi nge-stuck tiba-tiba..

.

.

OKE.. ERENER JUSEYOOOOHHH~


End file.
